Optical coherence analysis relies on the use of the interference phenomena between a reference wave and an experimental wave or between two parts of an experimental wave to measure distances and thicknesses, and calculate indices of refraction of a sample. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is one example technology that is used to perform usually high-resolution cross sectional imaging. It is often applied to imaging biological tissue structures, for example, on microscopic scales in real time. Optical waves are sent through an object or sample and a computer produces images of cross sections of the object by using information on how the waves are changed.
The original OCT imaging technique was time-domain OCT (TD-OCT), which used a movable reference mirror in a Michelson interferometer arrangement. Another type of optical coherence analysis is termed Fourier domain OCT (FD-OCT). Other related OCT techniques are time encoded and spectrum encoded Frequency Domain OCT. These Fourier domain techniques use either a wavelength swept source and a single detector, sometimes referred to as time-encoded ED-OCT or TEM-OCT, or a broadband source and spectrally resolving detector system, sometimes referred to spectrum-encoded FD-OCT or SEFD-OCT. FD-OCT has advantages over time domain OCT (TD-OCT) in speed and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).
TEFD-OCT has advantages over SEFD-OCT in some respects. The spectral components are not encoded by spatial separation, but they are encoded in time. The spectrum is either filtered or generated in successive frequency steps and reconstructed before Fourier-transformation. Using the frequency scanning light source (i.e. wavelength tuned laser) the optical configuration becomes less complex but the critical performance characteristics now reside in the wavelength tuned laser and especially its tuning speed and accuracy.